


【SS/HP】【翻译】偷来的时光（11）

by Ninaaaaaaa



Category: SSHP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaaaaaaa/pseuds/Ninaaaaaaa
Summary: 原作者：emynn原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/621717
Kudos: 8





	【SS/HP】【翻译】偷来的时光（11）

“哈利，”温热的气息从斯内普口中呼出，延绵不绝地在哈利耳畔萦绕，“这感觉像是身在云端一样妙不可言。”

“唔。”哈利认为这样的描述很恰当，“那么，再飞得高些如何？”

“不！”斯内普像是如梦初醒般急着辩解，“我并不是想自作主张——”

随之而来的深吻封住了他的唇，那些抗议的字眼无法说出口。

“整整一夜，我都在为我的灵魂伴侣担惊受怕。后来他回来了，却带回了一身伤，我又为该怎样救他而苦恼不已。而此刻，他就活生生地出现在我眼前……西弗勒斯，我只想做些让这生活更美好的事，你难道忍心责怪我吗？”哈利轻轻撩拨着斯内普的最后一道防线，“所以，你介意吗？”

“不……”斯内普发出低低的呻吟。

哈利的声音里夹杂着愈见急促的喘息。

“那就是同意了……”

斯内普挣扎着坐起来，任由哈利褪去衣衫。眼看着斯内普的下体挣脱束缚，哈利的心跟着漏跳一拍。从前在斯内普怀中醒来的时候，他偶尔会感觉到它的长度，但是现在亲眼得见它随着欲望而搏动，这对哈利来说简直是致命的诱惑。

不幸的是，今晚并不适合更进一步。哈利的欲望虽被唤醒，但仍然昏昏沉沉，提不起劲儿，显然斯内普也有同样的感受。

他紧挨着斯内普，轻轻握住他的下体。斯内普微仰着头，享受地喘息着，将自己完全交给了哈利。

“难以置信吧。”哈利在他耳畔低语，慢慢地上下轻抚着那个东西。指尖轻弹它的顶部，引得后者发出一声低低的呻吟，“见鬼，这可真好。”

斯内普更为热烈地吻住哈利，似乎想用舌头挽住对方来使彼此靠得更近。

“哈利,”斯内普低声说道，“你不能……这段关系不会持续太久的。”

“不会的。”哈利说着加快手上的动作，“我现在就要得到你……”

“去他的，哈利。”斯内普喘着气说。

“没错。”哈利低声说，“来吧，西弗勒斯。”

又一个灼热的吻落下，但哈利并没有为此分神。很快他便得到了回报——他手里的东西硬了起来。

哈利把双唇紧贴在斯内普汗津津的额头上。自从回来以后，他一直觉得自己在保护斯内普。事到如今，历经苦乐之后，这种感受更为强烈。此刻他别无所求，只盼着时间静止，两人就这样彼此相守直到地老天荒。

斯内普温柔地推了哈利一下。

“我记得你说过要用我的精液来自慰，你最好……赶快。”

这话让哈利不由得脸红。他并不是喜欢在做爱时饶舌。

“我认为这没有必要，况且你该睡觉了。”

“我认为这很有必要。”斯内普说着拉开哈利的裤子拉链，“如果欲望得不到缓解，你永远都无法入睡。”

“西弗勒斯……”哈利只能由斯内普扯下他的内裤。

“另外，”斯内普把哈利的手引向他自己的下体，“我不允许你违背对我的诺言。现在就这样做吧。”

哈利当然拒绝不了，他怎么可能拒绝斯内普？他用手轻抚着自己的下体，满意地呻吟着。以斯内普的精液作润滑剂，有一种美妙的肮脏。他不时加快动作，享受着行云流水般的快感。

和斯内普一样，哈利撑不了多久，仅仅只过了片刻。他喃喃着西弗勒斯的名字，低声念着情人之间最甜蜜而又最不堪的话语。

尽管哈利想在那里休息一整夜，但在清理他们活动的残迹之前，他只让自己喘了口气。

“走吧，”哈利握住斯内普的手，“去床上睡吧。”


End file.
